No es serio este cementerio
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Aun la recordaba con claridad. A ella entre todos. Rivaille lo comprendía, un soldado no debe amar a otro que no sea él. Petra también estaba al tanto, aun así, parecía empecinada en conquistarlo inconscientemente, mientras, él se limitaba a mantener una conversación con una tumba vacía. — No has respondido mi pregunta, Petra. ¿La muerte duele? —Rivetra.


Esto es cliché, but why is the problem?

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**"NO ES SERIO ESTE CEMENTERIO"****.**

_Podré morir ahora, mañana, cualquier noche,_

_mas quién sabe hasta cuándo_

_quede al fin liberado_

_de las muertes que tenga que morir todavía,_

_o quién sabe, también,_

_hasta cuándo renazca_

_si es que aún por vivir me quede alguna vida._

Dolía, ¿la muerte dolía?

Existía la posibilidad de que el ser humano, en su temor hacia ésta, la rodeara de mitos y leyendas, todas igual de espantosas con el único fin de prevenirse entre ellos, de inducirse que la muerte no es más que un horror interminable del cual es mejor escapar, y que, es mejor acabar con el sufrimiento que propicia.

Dolía, ¿la muerte dolía?

Nadie podía estar seguro al cien por ciento. Así como cada uno experimentaba la vida de forma distinta había de ser igual con ella. Para unos se trataba del fin definitivo, para otros la salvación que no admitían buscar a tientas.

¿Quién está seguro?

Rivaille no era capaz de comprender hasta la fecha si el fallecimiento de una persona es positivo o negativo. Toda su vida se vio rodeado de muertos, conocidos y desconocidos. Los vio llorar, implorar que querían vivir, o simplemente irse del mundo con una sonrisa por la cual los tacharon de lunáticos.

Y cualquiera podría burlarse de su carencia de conocimientos respecto a ello, pero realmente no sabía, tampoco quería averiguarlo por carne propia.

La pregunta persistió con el paso de los años, viajando de boca en boca, sembrando el pánico.

_«__¿La muerte duele…?__»_

— Dímelo tú, Petra —replicó Rivaille a la nada y al instante algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, que luchaban por mantenerse inexpresivos. Lucía patético, riendo en un lugar tan deplorable como ese sin nadie que le preguntara el chiste.

_Pero así es usted, Sargento_ diría ella, si siguiera con vida, claro.

— Dime… dime cómo fue tu muerte… —continuó, ya sin sonreír—, no puedo imaginarla.

Se suponía que era fuerte, muy fuerte, de los mejores soldados, por algo fue puesta en su escuadrón. ¿Acaso no significó nada aquel título?

Quizás no, a final de cuenta los títulos no son nada para los muertos. Él mismo lo dijo, no son especiales.

No buscan ser entregados en sus hogares con un "pésame", tampoco que les alcen un altar. Solo pudrirse allá en lo más hondo de la tierra, en espera a desaparecer por completo, con la efímera esperanza de ser recordados por sus hazañas gloriosas, no por su deceso.

Irónicamente ahí están todos… extrañándolos, anhelando su calor.

Él no, por supuesto. Ha experimentado esa sensación de desasosiego antes, seguramente se repetirá pronto. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. El pecho se le comprime, sin una razón en específico que justifique su acción.

¿Frustración, soledad?

¿El padre de Petra, hablándole de su querida hija, tirada a más de cien kilómetros de distancia como un pútrido saco de basura?

— No he podido mirarlo a la cara… —admitió de mala manera, casi como niño regañado ante una travesura—. No pude darle la noticia, no ahí —seguramente Petra se molestaría al oírlo. Todos lo harían.

«Usted no actúa así Sargento. Usted no se afligiría por nosotros», él se mofaría con su humor complicado, ellos reirían y cada quién volvería a lo suyo.

Era en momentos como este dónde se enojaba consigo mismo por ser tan cerrado, insensible según el punto de vista de otros.

Se sentía triste, extrañamente triste, ¿por qué no caían las lágrimas, por qué se limitaba a mirar al frente en silencio, con sus ojos incendiados por la chispa de la desesperación?

No eran sus muertes lo que le irritaba. No era la promesa incumplida de "Lo ayudaremos a alcanzar la victoria definitiva".

Era su ausencia.

Aquellos que tenían sueños, esperanzas, que lo dieron todo por él, murieron, y no pudo estar ahí. Consolándolos con palabras que sonarían a mentira dichas por cualquier otro, asegurando que los recordaría por y para siempre.

— Lo siento —se disculpó— No sé como llorarte.

Torció el labio, molesto por su declaración. Allá todos lloraban fácilmente, mientras, él se limitaba a mantener una conversación con una tumba vacía.

¿Por qué alzó esa tumba, en primer lugar?

— Quiero estar un poco más cerca de ti, supongo —volvió a admitir.

_«__Que atrevido Sargento, ¿no le dijo mi padre que soy muy joven para casarme todavía?__»_

Rivaille negó divertido, acariciando la piedra fría.

Aun la recordaba con claridad. A ella entre todos. Sus hebras naranjas, casi cobre, su piel blanquecina, sus temerosa mirada al verse descubierta cantando en los establos.

En esos días no había dejado de cuestionarse si era por ser la única chica entre sus filas —pues Hanji era más fenómeno que mujer—, o por una razón distinta, casi imperceptible.

Rivaille lo comprendía, un soldado no debe amar a otro que no sea él. Por más egoísta que se escuchará así estaban las cosas.

Petra también estaba al tanto, aun así, parecía empecinada en conquistarlo con cada gesto de su parte, inconscientemente.

— No has respondido mi pregunta, Petra. ¿La muerte duele?

La muchacha sonrió.

_«__Me duele no estar a su lado, Sargento. Eso es lo que duele.__»_

Se formó el silencio entre ambos, Rivaille observaba sus botas. Pensaba cuánta desdicha acarreaba esa declaración, también pensó en Hanji.

— Sabes, hice una apuesta con la loca, ella aseguró que jamás me casaría con nadie. A mí me importa una mierda el matrimonio —Petra rió— pero accedí a demostrarle lo contrario. Dije que me casaría, y que tendría que pagarme todos los gastos.

_«__Su esposa será muy afortunada, su casa siempre permanecerá limpia__»_

Entrecerró los ojos, sin apartar su mano de la tumba.

— ¿Y si te dijera, que pensé en ti al decir aquello?

_«__Sargento…__»_

— Que absurdo, ni siquiera puedo llamarlo "enviudar".

Las lágrimas se acumularon e incapaz de resistirse lo abrazó. Rivaille permaneció quieto, sin corresponder. Su contacto era frío, demasiado frío.

No hacía más que devolverlo al bosque, a cuando la vio, ensangrentada, sin su luz característica. Muerta.

Petra había muerto, y con quién conversaba, quién lo estrechaba con fuerza no era más que un reflejo voluntario.

Pero estaba bien, tenía que recordarla de algún modo. No estaba loco, la sentía, justo ahí, a su lado.

Sonriendo con amargura, con delgadas cascadas manchando sus mejillas sonrojadas, junto a Gunther, Eld, Auruo. Todos en círculo, rodeando casi como un culto aquella tumba deshabitada, con sus manos posadas en su hombro y las alas de la libertad hondeando ante la incertidumbre del viento.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

— Los quise, joder, como los quise —Petra se recargó contra él, asintiendo— en especial a ti, y sé que la muerte no duele, la partida y el recuerdo son lo que lastiman —alzó la vista, mirándolos, uno a uno—, ya nos reencontraremos… —Rivaille acarició el cabello de Petra, poniéndose en pie. Y se alejó— hasta entonces, tengo que cuidar del mocoso, y matar más Titanes ¿más les vale esperarme, limpios, entendido?

La brisa meció sus cabellos al abandonar el prado que había autoproclamado como "Cementerio", tuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta, confirmar que seguían ahí, que aguardarían hasta su encuentro y todo volvería a ser como en antaño. No volteó.

Nunca volvió.

Pero Petra sabe que muchos años en el futuro Rivaille regresará con ellos y no se volverá a ir. Hasta entonces se mantendrá de pie, junto a su tumba, lista para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, con las lágrimas que él nunca podría dar y una verdad tan única, tan cruel.

_«__Sargento… ¿sabía que también me quise casar con usted?__»_

**#End**

* * *

Originalmente iba a tratar solo el Rivetra pero terminé incluyendo a todo el escuadrón implícitamente. La poesía del principio es un fragmento de "Como que ya fui antes de ser" de Elías Nandino y el título hace alusión a una canción de Mecano, que no tiene nada que ver por cierto XD es solo un pretexto para escribir un OTP.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
